nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Vivio
| gender = gender::Female | species = Human (is a::Artificial Mage) | homeworld = origin::residence::Mid-Childa | born = uncertain Officially: born::0069StrikerS Sound Stage X Guide Book booklet (page 7) lists her age as 9 at the time of Mariage Incident (0078). | relatives = Saint King bloodline (genetically) Takamachi family (adopted) Fate Testarossa (godmother) | occupation = Student | affiliations = member of::St. Hilde Academy of Magic | magic_system = magic system::Modern Belka magic system::Mid-Childa Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid chapter 17. In chapter 1, when Vivio sets up for the first time Sacred Heart for Master registration, she also refers to her magic system as , which is shown as "M-B MIXED HYBRID" in Mid-Childan language in ViVid anime episode 1. The Belkan system here is deemed as Modern Belka until further confirmation from canon sources. | magic_color = | device = Sacred Heart (ViVid) | name_ja = 高町 ヴィヴィオ | name_romaji = Takamachi Vivio | first = | voices = }} is a mysterious young girl sought after by Dr. Jail Scaglietti in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. She is also the heroine in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid. Name Vivio was named after . Her name is officially changed to after she is adopted by Nanoha Takamachi in the end of StrikerS. Appearance Vivio is a young blond girl who has complete , with her right eye being green while her left one being red. She is a very lively and optimistic girl who is very close to her "mothers" Nanoha and Fate. She was a bit childish and somewhat of a crybaby in the beginning, but becomes more cheerful in the manga. She turns out to be a clone of Saint King Olivie Sägebrecht created by Scaglietti, as she is intended to be a vessel for The Saint's Cradle. In StrikerS Vivio was artificially created by Jail Scaglietti using the genetic material of a long-dead Saint King of Ancient Belka, Olivie Sägebrecht,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid Chapter 4. to serve as his key to The Saint's Cradle. However, she managed to escape with a Relic and was discovered by Caro Ru Lushe and Erio Mondial in StrikerS. When Nanoha has taken her in as her own daughter, Fate Testarossa offered to be a godmother, so Vivio refers to both of them as "mama". Nanoha tends to be strict with her, while Fate tends to spoil her, giving both "mamas" a little role reversal personality-wise. During the JS Incident, the Riot Force 6 HQ was attacked and the Numbers recaptured Vivio. Scaglietti proceeded to gain control over the Cradle using Vivio, then pitted her against Nanoha by infusing her with a Relic. As a side effect, Vivio was shapeshifted to her Sankt Kaiser Mode, gaining the appearance of someone of Nanoha's own age. By subjecting her to what was probably her single most powerful attack in the entire series, Nanoha managed to free Vivio from Scaglietti's control and revert her back to her child form. In Sound Stage X Vivio has a minor role on disc 2 of appears in::Sound Stage X, where she assists Teana Lanster's investigation by researching the Mariage at the Infinity Library. After talking and sending mail to Ixpellia, the two become friends. In ViVid In appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, Vivio is shown living normally with Nanoha and attending the Mid-Childan St. Hilde Academy of Magic with her friends, Corona Timil and Rio Wesley. In the first chapter when Vivio starts her fourth grade, Nanoha presents Vivio with a new Device whom she names Sacred Heart, much to Nanoha's surprise. Vivio has also learned to enter the Adult Mode at will (which greatly unnerves Fate when she first sees it), but has promised Nanoha to only use it for magical training.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid chapter 2. Vivio is seen again at the end of chapter 5, when Nove asks her to research the history of Shutra and to practice martial arts with Einhart Stratos. In chapter five, Einhart immediately acknowledges her as a Saint King and a worthy opponent to herself but breaks off the fight, when she believes Vivio is not taking it seriously enough. Blaming herself for disappointing Einhart, Vivio proposes a rematch in a week and throws herself into intensive training, resolved to support Einhart in whatever she is trying to achieve. During the rematch, she nonchalantly admits that she will probably lose again but nevertheless fights at full strength, summoning images of Nanoha and Fate as inspiration. Although Einhart eventually knocks her out, the fight changes her opinion about Vivio. Vivio is last seen still unconscious, being carried to a place to rest by Einhart. In chapter 8, which takes place some time after their rematch, Vivio is eager to get to know Einhart, both interested in her and because of their shared Ancient Belkan royal heritage. However, because of their age difference, there is still distance between them. When Nanoha and Fate organize a trip to Carnaaji, Vivio is the last to learn that Nove secretly invited Einhart with them and her delighted surprise embarrasses Einhart a lot. On the trip, she and her friends teach Einhart the "water cutting", for which she shows much aptitude, so they exhaust each other in a friendly competition. After lunch, Vivio explains to Einhart how she was trained first by Subaru, then by Nove, prompting Einhart to admit she is a little jealous. Vivio then comforts her that she is not alone anymore. In chapter 10, Vivio asks Einhart about her memories from the Ancient Belkan era, particularly interested in Saint King Olivie. However, the memories are rather sad and Einhart breaks off, believing she upset Vivio. Soon thereafter, Nove finds them and calls to watch over a mock battle between the former Riot Force 6 aces, while Vivio explains their background to Einhart. She then telepathically asks Einhart if she wants to train, too, and the two of them run off into the forest to practice glove hitting, which Einhart finds useful, much to Vivio's joy. Later, Vivio participates in the 0079 DSAA member of::Inter-Middle championship. In Force Vivio makes only minor appearances in appears in::Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force. She first appears in the prologue chapter, seeing Nanoha off. In chapter 17, she is mentioned, together with Einhart Stratos, by Thoma Avenir. In chapter 20, Vivio makes her first formal appearance, in middle school uniform, when she visits the Special Duty Section 6 headquarters. When watching the mock battle, Shamal jokingly asks if Vivio would like to join it, and although she and Chris would like to, Nanoha told her not to interrupt the training. Powers Genetically, Vivio is the last in the line of Sankt Kaisers of Ancient Belka, meaning that her physical and magical capacity is superior to most modern mages. In StrikerS, she was able to go toe-to-toe with Nanoha herself after her body was powered with a Relic and forcibly aged to its peak condition. She was shown to have flight abilities and her attacks were very powerful, as her punches were strong enough to shake the Saint's Cradle. She also then possessed the Saint's Armor, which provided her a powerful AMF to protect her from incoming magic attacks. Her AMF alongside with her powerful physical strength allowed her to break Nanoha's binds with raw power. After the JS Incident, Vivio apparently begins to learn magic from scratch at the academy. By the time of ViVid, Vivio practises a mixed hybrid Belkan Midchildan magic system. She is also a practitioner of the uses::Strike Arts. Additionally, she has learned to replicate the effects of adult transformation, giving her an edge over most opponents of her age. According to the conversation between Chantez, Otto and Deed in , Vivio, without the Saint's Armor, does not have strong strength and defensive power but instead possesses the magical ability of , which makes her suitable for center or back guard positions instead of combat positions. However, Vivio chooses to perfect her Strike Arts mainly because of her promise with Nanoha to become a strong girl, after which she can in return protect her beloved mother. Despite her lack of combat strength and defense, Vivio is very fast and has extreme reflexes, the latter being her main strength as told by Nove. As such, she possesses the fighting style of "Counter Hitter", which refers to her strategy of dodging incoming attacks and then delivering fast counter attacks on towards the opponent. To balance her lack of defense, she also learns the defensive spell Sacred Defender, a risky instant spell that tentatively sacrifices her attack power to strongly increases her defense, but it requires high reflexes and perfect timing to pull it of. Barrier Jacket When in her Sankt Kaiser Mode in StrikerS, Vivio wears a black-and-blue Barrier Jacket that combines elements of several of those worn by Riot Force 6 members, including Nanoha, Signum and Ginga Nakajima, and the Numbers - it is suggested that she possesses all of their abilities. In ViVid, the Barrier Jacket of Vivio in adult form is slightly altered from the Sankt Kaiser Mode, but only in the color of her top jacket, which is changed from black to white. In , which is also the fourth formal match with Einhald, Vivio chooses to set up her Barrier Jacket in black color like the Sankt Kaiser Mode, in order to show that she is making up her mind to face the past positively, as to encourage Einhald to face her problem about the inheritance of Ingvalt's memory. Spells In the games Gallery References Category:Characters